Is It Wrong to Pick Up Monster Girls?
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Bell encounters a new sort of monster in the dungeon, a breed that strikes him as more dangerous and fearsome than an army of minotaurs, although they don't seem to be the least bit hostile. But it's their friendliness and prettiness that makes them truly perilous to our hapless hero. [crossover, ecchi]


**Is It Wrong to Pick Up Monster Girls?**

A _Danmachi_ x _Monmusu_ commish

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

Rating: M

Genre: Humor

Characters/Pairings: Bell C., Rachnera, Lilly; [N/A]

Summary: Bell encounters a new sort of monster in the dungeon, a breed that strikes him as more dangerous and fearsome than an army of minotaurs, although they don't seem to be the least bit hostile. But it's their friendliness and prettiness that makes them truly perilous to our hapless hero. [crossover, ecchi; commission]

* * *

Bell couldn't quite remember what floor they were on. It wasn't a very deep one, he was pretty sure, but the exact number seemed to escape him. Maybe he could ask Lilly, once he found her.

If he found her.

Perhaps he should have been more concerned that the two of them had gotten separated. While he respected Lilly as a fellow adventurer, he knew she wasn't exactly a fighter. If they had been attacked by more obviously aggressive and threatening monsters, maybe he _would_ have been more concerned about her safety. But they weren't.

It was strange, actually. Bell didn't think he'd ever seen or heard of monsters like this. They weren't trying to kill and eat him, or at least they weren't trying to _kill_ him. One might say that they still seemed interested in "eating" him—just not in a dietary sense.

Bell ducked behind a thick stalagmite, crouching to sink below its tapered upper portion. He wasn't fearing for his life, per se, but he did feel concerned and conflicted.

"Come now, come now..." the soft, silky voice rolled through the air with a purring sensuality. "Why would you ever want to hide from itsy-bitsy old me? I just want to say hello..."

Bell shivered. It wasn't entirely a fearful response, despite his better judgement, and he felt a twinge of something that crawled up his spine with tendrils of spreading warmth. It curled around him and made his skin burn, and he was sure that his face positively _glowed_ crimson in the dim, subterranean light.

He heard the faintest click of something hard against stone, a chitinous claw tapping the dungeon wall, an arachnoid talon idly trailing itself across the rolling, smoothworn contours of a limestone cave. It sent further shivers down his spine, and he pressed himself closer to the stalagmite.

The sound stopped. Its cessation felt like no relief to his nerves, and the silence indeed seemed even more fearful and filled with menace.

Briefly, Bell fingered his dagger. He considered drawing blade and bursting from behind his cover, launching himself into a fight. But he couldn't bring himself to do this. It went against his very grain to consider it. Even if this was a monster that hunted him...

"Aha! Found you."

...she was also a _girl_.

Bell recoiled from the stalagmite, stumbling forward in his surprise at the proximity of that voice to his ear. He turned, staggering in his astonishment and persisting confusion, to see a smiling mouth rimmed by plump and rosy lips, as well as short and silken silver hair framing a pale, feminine face. There were several eyes, narrow-seeming and pupiless, ruby red and glimmering. It was starkly uncanny, and the contrast of subconscious expectation with the inhuman reality of those ruby lamps set him into a state of nonplussed bemusement, gripped by uncertainty and unable to act.

His hand drew away from the hilt of his weapon. He stood stock still before this—girl? Monster? Monster-girl? He hardly knew what to call her, and he didn't know what to do with her. Were she a more obviously monstrous creature, he would experience no such paralysis of will, and he could attack and slay her with no hesitation or fear of guilt. And while she was possessed of many monstrous features, yet Bell Cranell could not bring himself to dismiss her as just a beast to destroy.

She had the head and torso of a human woman, and arms that were like a human's arms, too, except that they were glad in a dark, glossy chitin. Below a woman's hips, however, was the body of a massive spider, many-limbed and hideous to human sensibility, eerily graceful in movement despite its bulk and bulbous mass. Bell was not personally that averse to spiders, but he could understand why many people were. It was a natural fear, an almost unthinking aversion born of primal instinct. There was something unsettlingly alien about arthropods and invertebrates.

But despite her arachnid features, Bell could not deny that this was also a beautiful woman. It didn't help (or was it _hurt?_ ) that the human part of her wore rather less clothing than he was comfortable with. Much of her bosom was exposed to his searching eyes, and he couldn't help his gaze being drawn thither, fixed in male fascination to the creamy undersides of a full and heaving bosom.

Bell stared, frozen by something quite apart from fear.

"Hehe... You're a real cute one, aren't you?" the woman said, her tone mature and velvety. She reached out with chitinous, clawlike hands to lightly cup Bell's face. Her touch was cool, and her fingers were hard and treacherously edged, but she had a care and tenderness to her grasp that left him unscathed. She smiled coyly, and her eyes glittered as she leered at him. "Like a frightened little rabbit...❤"

Bell whimpered in spite of himself. He swallowed, trying to keep his eyes from roaming southward. Between this woman's many eyes and arachnid nether body he found his gaze pushed to her abdomen between breast and hip. It was easy to let his stare glue itself to her underboob, but he felt abashed by the sight, and it left him with a vague sense of guilt to leer at her so.

Not that she seemed to mind.

"Do you like what you see, cutie?" she asked him, smirking and lightly tugging his face toward her chest. "Or are you frightened? Or _both?_ "

She licked her lips and puffed out her chest. Bell stared dumbly, now finding himself wholly incapable of withdrawing his gaze. This had gone too far for him to retreat or take it back. All he could do was suffer—or enjoy—the consequence of his actions. It did not seem such a terrible thing, now that her breasts were so close to his face... he almost couldn't remember any reason to shy away from it.

He was sandwiched in softness, buried in a sultry, salty warmth. He felt her sweat against his face, and the pressure of her breasts was like a marshmallow visegrip. It squeezed his head into a valley of secret delights, and the shade between her hills was a peaceful twilight of sleep and sensuality. The warmth, the smell, the taste, the feel—it was simultaneously arousing and soporific.

"There, there, little rabbit," she whispered into his ear. "Big sister Rachnera is here to take care of you... No need to be frightened."

Bell's eyelids fluttered. He was almost drifting off into sleep as the woman—the _monster girl_ held him. He felt relaxed in her arms, content in her bosom, and the softness of her breasts was a luxurious reprieve from the weight of his weary head. He let out a sigh of bliss, and his eyes closed the rest of the way.

That was when he felt the constriction of fine silk cords wrapping around his legs. His eyes snapped right back open, and he jerked his head out of Rachnera's bosom in a sudden panic. He found his arms bound close to his sides, and he swung a little, suspended from the ceiling. Most of his body was wrapped up in some kind of spider silk.

Bell stared at Rachnera in a mixture of fear and faint betrayal. She responded with a slightly-too-innocent smile, and the twinkle of her eyes betrayed the mischief in her heart. Her hand stroked down his front, trailing over the threads of the silk cocoon in which she had bound him. She cupped the swell of his groin, and her smile now reflected the devilry in her eyes.

"Ahh... wh-what are you doing...?" said Bell, shivering. "Let me go!"

"I don't want to," Rachnera blithely replied. "This is more fun. I want to play with you, little rabbit. I want to see what you're made of."

She twisted her hand and dug her fingers in by a fraction, angling her clawlike digits to slit the threads over his crotch. Bell tensed at this, and he squirmed when she fiddled at the buttons of his trousers. She slipped them open, and then she ducked her body, stooping low until her bosom was resting directly over his lap.

He felt the weight of her breasts press up against his groin. The warmth and softness that had only recently enveloped his head now sandwiched another, lesser head and sent shivers racing up his spine. He spasmed, convulsing in spite of himself, and he rocked against her without meaning to, pressing himself closer and deeper.

The arachnoid beauty smiled up at with a devilishly pleased expression, and her glittering eyes trailed over his bound and wriggling form. She licked plump and rosy lips, a soft tongue moist and pink trailing its glossy course around a cutely ajar mouth. Her body shifted, and she slipped one of her hands, as hard and edged as a dark knight's gauntlet, around to lightly but not unenthusiastically fondle his backside.

Bell whined and whimpered, as helpless as a fly in this spider's web, feeling acutely worried that she might decide to strip him bare and suck him dry of all his rich and tasty juices. Her grinning visage seemed to betray this exact intention, and leering at his comely form she stroked him more and kneaded his gluteus. He felt himself stiffen.

"Ngh... please, stop..." he mewled, blushing slowly more vibrant. "This is..."

"My friends would like you," Rachnera said lightly. She ignored his protests and continued to stroke, and rub, and squeeze. "Fufufu... you're quite big down here, for how small you look otherwise. We could have lots of _fun_ together❤"

Bell didn't like the sound of this. Mostly because he thought himself to be enjoying this rather too much for it to be healthy or decent. He thought briefly of Aiz, and he felt a twinge of guilt. Then his mind went to Lilly, and Eina, and Hestia his goddess. These thoughts, and this feeling that he was somehow betraying them, did little to make his body desist its response to Rachnera's touch.

If anything, it only increased his guilty enjoyment of their closeness. He shuddered and groaned. The silk cords binding him shifted, slackening in some places and tightening in others, moving over his body as Rachnera lazily adjusted them. He felt painfully aware of the indecency of his position, the faintly obscene way in which she tied the threads around his body.

He was in shibari, and Rachnera seemed to be amusing herself with the unraveling of his clothes as she coyly kissed his navel and pressed her bosom to his loins. The way she moved her body made him ache, and he was fighting an uphill battle in his efforts to resist the temptation of her womanly form and her sultry deeds. Attrition would make it a losing battle if this went on much longer.

She was grinding his will into dust, even as she ground something else to a hardness of granite amid her soft, warm, and yielding flesh. She purred huskily, and she licked the dip of his abdomen where a taut belly tapered to the crown of his unmentionable regions. He twitched and throbbed in her bosom, a lusty warmth that made her grin victoriously.

Bell felt like he had been defeated. He found it hard to call this a bad thing.

He wavered, feeling the press of this arachne's voluptuous body. He cast back in his memory, seeking for some wisdom of his grandfather to guide him out of this perilous scenario.

 _'Give up and enjoy the ride,'_ said the mental image of his grandpa, giving a thumbs up. _'Don't keep a pretty lady waiting, Bell.'_

It was hard to logically dispute this in his current state. All mental faculties were operating at bare minimum, and the foremost priority of all his mind's processes seemed the relief and indulgence of this glorious discomfort.

He sighed, melting helplessly in her embrace.

Only then did Lilly reappear, borne up in the arms of a curvy, humanoid slime. She was blushing and feeble, coated in a thin layer of sweat, and the slime seemed to enwrap her with the aqueous tendrils of its amorphous yet womanly body.

"Bell-sama..." she mewled, staring blankly upward. "This is dangerous... I can't take much more❤"

Whether she was actually speaking to him or just babbling senselessly to herself, Bell had no idea. He was distracted from any clear analysis of her state by the fact that Lilly was naked, and by the dim realization that he, too, was also now quite nude.

It seemed as if they had been defeated, yet Bell felt nothing but victorious. He was pleased by their situation on some base, perverse level. He smiled at Lilly, only a little shamefaced, and he caught her eye with a wry expression.

She blushed vibrantly when she realized he was present.

"Ah, Bell-sama...?!" the prum gasped, her eyes going wide.

"Lilly..." Bell grunted. "How have you been doing?"

"Ngh!" she gasped, a tentacle of slime prodding her in a rather private place. "Uh... um... well, you see it, Bell-sama..."

She spoke with an embarrassed tone. She couldn't bring herself to look Bell in the eye, especially not with so much of his body exposed to her wandering stare, and she gulped and whimpered as the slime girl continued her tentacular ravishing.

"Hello, Suu," remarked Rachnera. "You've caught one of my bunny boy's cute little friends, it seems. How is she?"

"Tasty," Suu blithely replied. "Wet and sweaty. It's very nice."

"I don't doubt it," Rachnera said. She chuckled, and then she finally pulled back from Bell. "This one is also fun to play with. Do you feel like switching for a little bit?"

"Sure. That could be nice."

* * *

In another part of the dungeon floor, Aiz Wallenstein stood panting, ruddy and flush with sweat, with one shoeless foot planted on the upraised backside of an insensate harpy. Her clothes were much torn, and her chest heaved with labored breaths. Her eyelids were heavy. Her sword was notched.

A buxom, blonde-headed centaur leaned against the near wall, grasping the hilt of a sundered blade. Atop her were the coils of a red lamia, swirly-eyed and dizzy. A headless dullahan lay in the middle of the hall, while a dazed mermaid floated belly up in a nearby pool.

Aiz wiped the sweat from her brow, sighing in relief at the final resolution of this combat. For as strong as she was, this had been a grueling fight, these strange, new, feminine monsters proving remarkably hardy and powerful. It was all she could do to stay standing, her armor much battered and her clothes badly rent, her sword bent and blunted.

"Now, where's Bell...?" she wondered to herself, catching her breath and looking around. "I could have sworn I heard him screaming a while back. I should make sure he's okay."

Distracted by these concerns, Aiz did not notice it when several more shapes emerged from the murk of the dungeon behind her. A pretty, curvaceous ogre and a cute, petite cyclops pounced on her back. Several more such creatures followed after them.

Aiz would be joining Bell very soon.

* * *

A/N: Just a silly, ecchi, crossover one shot commissioned by Sokka The Man. Not much more to say about it than that.

 **Updated:** 2-2-17

 **TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


End file.
